


The Cooper Girls

by MTL17



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Mom/Daughter Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: They're 'closer' than normal families.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper/Betty Cooper/Polly Cooper, Alice Cooper/Polly Cooper, Betty Cooper/Polly Cooper
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale.
> 
> This story takes place during Season 1 of Riverdale, but there are no real spoilers.

Polly Cooper tried to stay as quiet as she could, as she knew the walls in her home were thin, particularly between hers and her sister's, but no matter how hard she tried a few moans and whimpers slipped out. Masturbation wasn't something she dared to try when she'd lived here before, at least when the rest of her family was home, but she was currently nine months pregnant and desperately horny to the point where she just couldn't sleep if she didn't. All she could do was wait until everyone had gone to sleep, and do it as quickly as she could. So well after midnight she found herself with her eyes tightly shut, hammering a dildo in and out of her cunt, while using her other hand to paw at her engorged tits.

She was so close she could taste it, then she heard a soft, "Polly?"

This caused Polly to open her eyes and almost jump out of her skin, as her little sister Betty was standing right besides her bed and staring down at her with a strange expression on her face. It was a miracle Polly didn't scream, her desire to cum pretty much the only thing stopping her. Which was the same reason which allowed her to fight through her embarrassment to hiss at Betty to leave as quietly as possible. Or at least that was the plan, until Betty slipped into bed with her and pressed her lips firmly against hers! Her own sister! Her own sister was kissing her, Polly so shocked by this, and their pyjama clad bodies pressing so firmly together it took a few long seconds for her to break it in horror.

"Betty, what are you-" Polly began, before being cut off.

"Don't leave me!" Betty pleads, quickly explaining, "You're arguing with Mom and Dad all the time, and I, I just... I don't want to be left alone again."

"Oh Betty." Polly said softly.

"And, and I know you've been masturbating. A lot." Betty continued, blushing as she confessed, "I, I hear you every night in here, doing that to yourself."

"I'm sorry Betty." Polly blushed, feeling ashamed, "I'll try and be more quiet, it's just that-."

"You have needs. I know..." Betty whispered, grabbing hold of the dildo and pulling it away from Polly's pussy, "And I want to be the one fulfilling those needs."

With that Betty pulled the dildo up to her lips and slowly pushed it into her mouth, letting out a long, soft moan in the process which had Polly trembling with need. It was so, so wrong, but somehow watching her little sister sucking on a dildo covered with her juices was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Something that Polly just couldn't help but staring at for a few long minutes as Betty pushed the toy surprisingly deep into her mouth, and even down her throat, before returning it to the older girl's needy twat. Thankfully Betty kissed her again, while penetrating her, muffling Polly's moans of pleasure. Oh God, what was happening? This needed to stop, now!

"Betty..." Polly tried to begin again, but honestly she wasn't sure what to say.

"Shhhhhh." Betty soothed, "It's okay. Ronnie has been training me to eat pussy. She says I'm really good at it. If you promised to stay I'll eat yours whenever you want. I'll do whatever you want. Be your little lesbian sex slave. Just please Polly, don't leave me. Don't leave me ever again."

Once again Betty kissed her, only this time Polly slowly started kissing back, the two sisters suddenly melting into each other in this ultra forbidden way. Part of Polly was screaming it herself to stop, but she just couldn't help herself. She was just so horny, and everything Betty was saying and doing was just pouring gasoline on the raging fire inside her, perhaps especially the idea that Veronica Lodge was teaching Betty how to eat pussy. Weirdly, that made her a little jealous too, but mostly the idea of her sister and the new girl in town, who was incredibly beautiful, fooling around, broke down the last of Polly's resolve. Well that, and to her shame, the idea of Betty being her lesbian sex slave.

Betty loved worshipping Veronica's body with her mouth and tongue, and Ronnie was constantly referring to them as sisters, even when they were alone together. So was it really so weird to want to do the same with her real sister? Especially when it could make the difference between Polly leaving again, and her staying. Oh Gosh, Betty would do anything if it meant that Polly stayed with her. Something she tried to prove by beginning to slide the dildo in and out of Polly's pussy, officially starting to fuck her big sister for what would hopefully be the first of many, many times. Which predictably was meant by enthusiastic moans, gasps and whimpers of pleasure from Polly, Betty's lips making sure they were nice and muffled so they could keep doing this.

After all, the last thing Betty wanted to do was be discovered by their parents, who were so very judgemental about the tiniest of things, and would no doubt see this as something ugly, and insist that they should see it the same way. But Betty didn't. She loved her sister, and wanted to be with her in this wonderfully intimate way, and for this amazing moment it felt like Polly felt the same. Why? Because she was not only passionately kissing back, but also pushing her hips upwards in time with Betty thrusting into her, making sure that the fucking was as deep and as hard as possible so she could make her cum. Oh fuck, Betty was going to make Polly cum! This was so great.

Most of the time she and Ronnie played together it was slow and gentle at first, and sometimes throughout, and Betty dearly wished she could give Polly the same treatment. But this was a huge risk on multiple levels, so instead she hammered that dildo in and out of her big sister's pussy, almost desperate to make her cum. She then rested her body firmly on top of Polly, so she could slide her other hand over those big, pregnancy enhanced tits. Polly always had nice tits, but being pregnant had done wonders for them. Hell, it looked like all she'd have to do was suck on them a little to get milk out of them, and for better or for worse Betty hungered for it. So much so that she actually broke the kiss in favour of going after it, yanking the other girl's nightshirt upwards, jerking her head downwards and wrapping her lips around a nipple.

This understandably caused Polly to cry out loudly, before she thankfully grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her face. Admittedly Betty barely noticed, as she was too busy frantically sucking the nipple in her mouth, while moving her free hand to the other boob and starting to frantically grope it, while the other hand fucked her sister with that toy. She then began moving back and forth between those boobs, becoming so lost in worshipping them she almost didn't notice when she made her big sister cum. Almost, but how could she miss it? Oh yes, this was Betty making her big sister cum for her, which was literally her darkest dream come true, which made this the most proudest moments of her life.

Polly also covered her face with that pillow because she was hoping it would allow her to pretend it was her beloved Jason Blossom doing this to her. That his dick was inside her, and he was all over her tits as usual, as he tried to push her over the edge of orgasm. But in reality the only thing she had of him left was their children, squirming in her womb as they were aware of something happening to her, but they didn't know what. Oh God, if they only knew. If Jason knew! Or even worse, the Blossoms. Or worse of all, the rest of her family. Which was horrifying, and yet somehow it was also another twisted turn on, especially because Betty had to be thinking about the same thing, but simply didn't care. And she could definitely feel the twins moving between them, and if anything, it only seemed to encourage her.

As much as Polly tried not to she couldn't stop thinking about exactly who was doing this to her, that her little sister was fucking her, that thought more than anything else pushing her over the edge of perhaps the most intense orgasm of her life. And Betty didn't stop! No, her baby sister fucked her through that climax, and then moved down so she could wrap her mouth around Polly's clit. Polly's pyjama bottoms already around her ankles, meaning that Betty got all the access she could want, using it to fiercely suck that clit and swirl her mouth around it, easily making Polly cum again, about a billion times harder than before. This one was so intense that the older sister just couldn't take it any more, and she pushed the younger one away to give her a chance to catch her breath.

That was a relief, but Betty pulled the dildo out of Polly's cunt in the process, and then once again bought it up to her mouth and sucked it clean, this time painfully slowly, while staring deep into the other blonde's eyes. Which just caused something to snap inside of Polly, and all of a sudden she was rolling over so she was on top of Betty and pushing her hand into her pyjama bottoms, where she found an incredibly wet pussy waiting for her. It should have been off-putting, as Polly had always thought of herself as straight, and this was her sister, but instead she grinned wickedly, and started to fuck her. Oh God, she started to finger fuck her own sister, something both sisters clearly loved.

It was so incredibly shameful, but Polly even started thinking of ways that she could make Betty cum. Or more accurately make her cum as hard as possible, because at this point it seemed an orgasm was inevitable for the perverted little bitch. Then it came to Polly as soon as Betty tried to remove the dildo from her mouth and say something. Seizing the opportunity Polly grabbed a firm hold of the dildo and shoved it deeper into her kid sister's mouth, and even down her throat, making her gag. Which was exactly what she deserved, the little incest loving freak. Betty also clearly enjoyed it, meaning she was even more of a freak than Polly originally thought. And of course, it silenced the sibling, who was being loud enough without being muffled by a cock stuffing her throat.

Betty was in heaven right now. She had imagined just about every way this could go, including this one, only this one was most unlikely. At best she thought she could talk her desperately horny sibling into letting her worship her amazing body, and using this dildo to get her off, while Betty frantically fingered herself beneath the bed sheets. Instead Polly was now on top of her, her big sister now hammering two fingers in and out of her pussy, and fucking her face almost just as roughly with her dildo. Plus the entire time she stared at her with such an intense look it was almost enough to make Betty cum on it's own. Then just as she didn't think it could get any better, it did.

"You like that, you little slut?" Polly said quietly as she could, "You like being fucked by your sister? Oh my God, you do, don't you? Ooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk, that's so nasty. Who would have thought sweet little Betty Cooper would be such a little incest loving freak! But she is, mmmmmmmm, she's a dirty little sister fucking whore. Cum for me whore! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, show me what kind of a girl you really are."

Dirty talk was one of Betty's favourite things ever, and as much as she loved it from Veronica it was even better from Polly, as her big sister quickly realised she loved being reminded of their relationship. That more than anything else sent her over of the edge of a powerful climax, Polly getting as close as she could to her ear so she'd whisper those filthy things into it, so she could not only make her cum, but do it over and over again. Which was overwhelming, but Betty just couldn't help it. God, it was like she was being fucked three different ways, her mouth and pussy receiving one hell of a physical assault, even though it was nothing compared to the onslaught her poor mind was receiving. Oh yes, Polly was fucking her mind even better than Veronica did, and it was sending Betty off like a fucking rocket.

"That's it you little incestuous slut! Cum! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, cum for me! Cum for big sister." Polly moaned into Betty's ear, truly on a roll now, "God Betty, ohhhhhhhhh, you're such a whore. Such an incest loving slut whore! Oooooooooooh yessssssss, cum for your sister! I love it when my perverted little sister cums on my fingers! I love it! It feels so good, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, soooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddd, oh God! Oh God yes, fuck me, fuck me just like that, oh you bitch. Oh fuck! YOU SISTER FUCKING WHORE! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, AH FUCK ME!"

As much as Betty loved those words, and wanted them to continue forever, she needed to make her sister cum even more. So she pushed two fingers straight into Polly's welcoming cunt, barely taking a moment to savour being inside her sister while her sister was also inside of her, before beginning to fuck her. Oh yes, Betty Cooper began finger fucking Polly Cooper, while Polly was fingering her, and it was glorious. Which unfortunately, and predictably, bought an end to the dirty talk, Betty probably waiting too long to cover Polly's mouth with her own, resulting in some rather loud words escaping. Fortunately it didn't seem like they had been heard, which was a good thing, because in their current state the two Cooper girls were probably too lost in fucking each other to notice if they were discovered.

Either way unfortunately they couldn't last all night long, although it felt like they gave it a decent try. Ironically considering how they started it was Polly who had the last laugh, because she let go of the dildo when Betty started to finger her, allowing the teenager to spit it out, the older blonde then grabbed hold of the toy and suddenly shoved it into the younger one's pussy, rendering Betty incapable of doing anything but squirm under the affections of her sibling. Hell, she very much lost the ability to think, for quite a while her last coherent thought being that she could feel the twins squirming between them, and somehow that just turned her on even more. Then suddenly they were both on their backs, gasping for breath while Polly looked incredibly guilty.

"Please..." Betty croaked hoarsely, "Please don't leave me."

"I..." Polly began, but before she could think of how she wanted to respond exhaustion caught up with her sister, causing Betty to slip into sleep, while poor Polly just stared at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alice Cooper was a sweet and trusting woman, despite what her daughters might say. Especially Betty, who had the audacity to call her pushy and nosy. After everything she had done for her. Okay, maybe on occasion, she investigated things she found suspicious, but what was she supposed to do? She was a reporter, and she couldn't just turn off her investigative instincts. That would be like telling a fish not to swim, or her husband not to be a disappointment. These things came naturally, and really, she was just trying to help. Just as it was natural for her to want to help her daughters the most, whether they wanted her too or not. Because she couldn't just stop being their mother now, could she? No, she had to help them at any cost.

That's why she kept a close eye on them at all times, but particularly over the past couple of days, as there had been something different about them. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, and it really, really bothered her. Of course, they insisted everything was fine, but that was what they always said, and Alice wasn't buying it. No, she would not be dismissed so easily. She would get to the bottom of this. Even if that meant spying on her daughters all day long. During the first day she didn't get anywhere, so she concluded that she had to try at night. So she slipped a couple of sleeping pills into her husband's late night brandy, and once he was out like a light she snuck over to Betty's room, as that was where the noise was coming from.

What she found changed her life forever. That would probably be true no matter what, but this could've been very, very different if she followed her initial instincts and screamed at the top of her lungs, and/or stormed into the room screaming and yelling. Either of those would have probably woken up her husband, and she didn't want him to see their girls like this. Ever! No, he would never understand. Not that Alice did, but he would probably want to kick them out of the house, and send them to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Which had seemed like a good idea last time, but it had clearly been a mistake, because Polly had come back and even bigger sinner than before. Regardless of whether she was the one who initiated this, she was letting it happen.

Because there they were, her two baby girls, kissing each other like teenagers in love. Two sisters! Two girls! Oh God, this was so wrong. And obscene, and gross and disgusting. But to her shame, Alice just couldn't seem to look away. No, she was rooted to the spot, helpless to do anything before her very eyes as her own daughters perform the greatest sinful act she'd ever seen. And just when she didn't think it could get any worse, it became more than kissing. It became groping, and then, Betty pulled a dildo from beneath her pillow and started sucking on it. Which should've been a wake-up call for Alice to finally stop this madness, but instead she just kept watching. And it was the same story for a few long seconds later, when things got even worse than that.

*

"So, what are you gonna do with that?" Polly grinned widely.

"Take off your pyjamas, and find out." Betty challenged.

Polly had a pretty good idea of what Betty was going to do, and she kind of wanted to push her to say the words. That her little sister was going to shove a cock deep inside of her, and fuck her with it. But she wanted that dildo inside her as soon as possible, and she was confident that the dirty talk would come eventually, given how the previous times had gone. So she quickly pulled her pyjama top over her head, threw it aside, and then did the same to her pyjama bottoms after taking them off of her. Of course, then Betty insisted on just staring at her for a few long seconds, which was frustrating because Polly wanted to be fucked, but also incredibly flattering, as she felt mostly bloated and ugly, but Betty looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and that level of pure desire was breath-taking.

It helped that Betty continued sucking on the dildo while enjoying the show, going so far as to lick the base, promising that thing was going as deep as it could inside of Polly's needy little pussy. Then just as Polly was about to beg Betty to hurry up her sister did something which made the wait definitely worth it, namely take off her own pajamas, revealing the perfect body which was the main reason that Polly felt insecure. After all, her baby sister had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and it didn't seem possible she would want her back. At least not in this state. Not when her belly was swollen with child, two of them, making her feel extra big. But Betty somehow did want her, something her kid sister proved by leaning down and kissing her again.

For this little show Betty had pushed the bed sheets off of them, but she then pulled them back around them, hiding their forbidden love away from the world in that little cocoon of sister on sister incest. It also meant that their bodies became as closely pressed together as they could be, Betty's thigh digging into Polly's cunt, and vice versa, and of course their tits pressed together. Which had been the case a few minutes ago, but now it was so much more vivid, as it was bare skin touching bare skin. And oh, Betty once again proved herself an amazing kisser. So amazing in fact, Polly almost forgot about the dildo. Except for the fact of course, that her pussy was now being rubbed, reminding her of exactly what she wanted.

To be fair in that moment Polly would have happily taken whatever Betty had to give her, and she could easily get off this way if she had too. Especially as it felt like Betty's hands were all over her, despite the fact that she was only using one right now. Oh yes, she was cupping her swollen breasts and butt particularly well, but making sure to stroke her back and sides as well. Best of all, or maybe worst of all, Betty stroked her big belly, where the twins inside her began to squirm. Which was probably unconnected, but it clearly made both sisters wonder, given that the younger one broke their latest kiss, and then chuckled against her lips at the older one, clearly amused by this discovery.

"Wow, we really set them off, huh?" Betty teased, whispering as softly as she could while still being heard as she continued, "Do you think they know what we're doing? Who we are to each other? That your about to get fucked by your own sister? Huh? Do you think that they're jealous? I bet they are. Mmmmmmmm, I always thought there was something going on between Cheryl and Jason, given the way they acted with each other. And I wouldn't be surprised if the Blossoms were down for incest. What do you think Polly? Are your babies going to be incest loving freaks, just like us? Like their Daddy and Aunt? Huh? Tell me Polly, and be honest now, did Cheryl and Jason ever offer you a threesome?"

"Betty please..." Polly whimpered pathetically.

"Please what, sister?" Betty grinned, "Tell me exactly what you want. Exactly what you think I'm going to do to you. Mmmmmmmm, exactly what I'm going to do to you."

"Fuck me!" Polly gasped, probably too loudly, but unable to take it anymore, "Fuck me with your cock! I wanna be fucked by my own sister! Fucked like the sister loving slut I am. Please, sister, fuck me with your big dick! Just fuck me, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me hard! Fuck me like a dyke whore and make me cum for you! Please Betty, oh please, fuck me!" 

Betty would have loved to hear more of those sweet words, but Polly was just being too loud, forcing her to silence her with another kiss. Well, close enough. In reality her lips could only do so much, especially with what was to come, but it definitely made a difference. It also had Betty grinning into the kiss, because she could feel the vibrations of Polly letting out a loud cry of pleasure, which also echoed through her head, as Betty finally put the toy in between her sister's legs. Which did unfortunately mean that she had to remove her thigh from between those legs and move to rest more on her side beside Polly, and in the process move her own crotch away from her sister's thigh. However, it was so worth it for that loud cry of pleasure, and the sheer thrill of it.

The irony was that she hadn't really even started yet. No, instead Betty just rested that dildo against the entrance to her sister's pussy, and left it there for a few long seconds, while Polly whimpered, moaned and cried out in anticipation of what was to come. She then let out similar, and even louder sounds, when Betty started sliding the tip of the toy up and down her big sister's pussy lips, lingering against Polly's clit and entrance for extra effect. Although it was even more effective when she revealed exactly what kind of toy this was, namely a vibrator. Oh yes, she turned on the vibration feature, and really had her older sister squirming and crying out for her, again, especially when she lingered against that inviting entrance, and just above it at that sensitive bundle of nerves. Especially with the latter.

When she did finally push the dildo into her sister's pussy Betty made sure to turn off the vibration, as she didn't want to overwhelm Polly too much. Something which understandably disappointed Polly from the whimper that she let out, although that complaint was fleeting, proving that she seemingly agreed with Betty that it was for the best. If only because it would result in her receiving pleasure for longer, and because she could savour the feeling of that dildo slowly sliding into her. Which Betty knew for a fact was always a treat. One she had given herself many times, although it might be even better to be able to do it to her own sister. To have the honour of sliding inch after inch of cock into Polly's pussy, and then to fuck her with it. Oh yes, it was truly heaven.

So much so that it was hard for Betty not to bury the entire length of her 'cock' into her big sister's cunt. But there would be time enough for that later. For now that was something she wanted to build up too, not to overwhelm Polly too much too soon. So instead she pushed about half in, and then beginning to pump the dildo in and out of her, which unsurprisingly really had her sister squirming for her. Especially when Betty broke the kiss, and moved her mouth downwards, kissing down Polly's neck and chest to her milk swollen tits. Which she lingered on for a few long seconds, before latching her mouth around the nipple and sucking on it so hard she thought she was going to get some of the milk meant for the babies out of it. She didn't, but it didn't stop her from trying.

Polly was glad for having a big bed with more than one pillow, because it allowed her to grab one of those pillows and shove it over her face, while still resting her head against one. Which definitely wasn't her preferred way to muffle herself, as it meant that she could no longer see the perfection that was Betty Cooper, and get the constant reminder that it was her own sister who was fucking her. Although she didn't really need the latter, and it was kind of good she went without both of them for a while, because she was agonizingly close to a climax already, and maybe this could help? Honestly it was kind of hard to tell, because it did make what she was physically feeling that much more vivid, and she couldn't really damper the mental image of what was happening to her, but she didn't immediately cum, so that was something.

It was actually kind of weird she was on the edge already, because Jason's cock had been much longer than what she was currently getting, and he would also fuck her a lot harder. But there hadn't been a chance that his cock could vibrate, and he wasn't related to her, at least not directly. Ironically if she had known they were distantly related at the time it might have added to her enjoyment, but as it was Jason's best work paled in comparison to the bare minimum Betty was now giving her. Especially as she was sure that all she had to do was say the word, and her own sister would make her cum harder than Jason ever did. Which made her feel bad to think, but it was true.

Another sad truth was she had to think of the man that she had once thought of as the love of her life to prevent herself from cumming too quickly on her little sister's 'cock', while the younger Cooper sibling nursed on her nipples like a hungry child. Like her children soon would do. Oh God, when it happened she wouldn't be able not to think of this. Wouldn't be able to stop thinking of Betty going back and forth between her tits, initially kissing the soft flesh surrounding the nipples before just concentrating on that sensitive bundle of nerves. And the entire time pumping a vibrator in and out of her pussy. Fucking her with it. Pushing her closer, and closer, and closer to climax, until she just couldn't take it anymore.

So, cautiously Polly pushed the pillow off her face, and started whimpering, "More! Please Betty, ooooooooooooh, make me cum! Fuck me and make me cum! Harder! Oh please, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me harder! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me like the little incest loving slut I am! The sister fucker I am! Oh my God, fuck me! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, fuck me baby sister! Fuck me with your cock! Please? Oh please, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, oh fuck me, fuck me hard, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooooddddddddddddddd!"

While Polly was talking Betty moved her mouth to her neck and started not just kissing it, but licking, sucking and even biting on it. More than enough to leave a mark, one which Polly would struggle to hide tomorrow, and really didn't want too, because she loved to be marked as Betty's. As her baby sister's little incest slut. And so many other things. And it was that thought, combined with a particularly hard bite and the dildo being pushed further into her pussy than before, which sent her over the edge of a nice hard orgasm. Which of course, was followed by another, and another, and another, something that Betty was maybe able to do even more easily than ever before, thanks to the vibration setting.

Betty was tempted to use the vibration setting right away, but she held off at first, so she could get the trade off of getting the rest of that dildo into Polly's pussy and fucking her nice and hard with it. Which wasn't easy, as this particular vibrator didn't really have much of a handle, meaning that Betty couldn't get as much, as she wanted in there while keeping it with them. But it was more than enough to make Polly cum. Especially as she started quickly going back and forth between kissing her sister, and licking, sucking and biting her neck or nipples. Although whenever their mouths weren't together, she had a hand firmly against Polly's mouth, making it hard to balance, but it was so worth it.

Admittedly, Betty wasn't sure how good a job she was doing keeping those sounds muffled, especially when she actually turned on the vibration. Oh yes, that really sent her big sister off like a rocket, forcing Betty to kiss her, because nothing else would do, and even that was only so effective. It also doesn't help that Polly chose that moment to press a hand to the other blonde's needy cunt and start rubbing. Until that moment Betty was somehow unaware of how badly she needed to cum, but then it was all she could think about. But that didn't last long, because her loving big sister then pushed her fingers inside of her, slamming them in and out of her welcoming cunt until she made Betty cum.

Honestly after that Betty just kind of lost track of time. She wasn't sure how many time she came, or made her sister cum, but when she felt Polly's fingers slowing down inside her she gently turned down the vibration, and then turned it completely off, while decreasing the force of her thrusts. When she came to a complete stop Polly pulled her fingers out of Betty's pussy, bold them up to her lips, and shamelessly started sucking them clean. Sucking her little sister's cum and pussy cream right off of her own fingers, with her little sister watching. Which Betty greatly enjoyed watching, but not quite as much as returning the favour. Oh yes, what Betty really loved was slowly pulling the dildo out of Polly's pussy and bringing it up to her own lips for a cleaning.

Instead of wrapping her lips around the straight away, she did stick out her tongue and lick up and down the shaft a few times. Honestly, she wasn't sure it was intentional, but she leaned in so Polly could get a good look at it which gave her big sister the chance to taste herself. To stick out her tongue and join Betty in licking it clean. Which was disappointing, as Betty wanted all that girl cum to herself, but it was such an added twist she couldn't be mad at it. In fact, she let Polly be the first one to take the dildo into her mouth and start sucking it. The two sisters then went back and forth like that, until they heard a sound which made them simultaneously look towards the door, and if the dildo hadn't been in her mouth Betty would've probably screamed.

"Mom?" Polly weakly whispered.

"Shhhhhhhhh, your father's sleeping." Alice reminded her daughters, before getting closer to them, and scolding, "I'm very disappointed girls. What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I... I, I..." Betty stammered, only to be quickly cut off.

"And what makes you think I want to hear your excuses?" Alice hissed, smirking as her daughters at least had the decency to lower their heads in shame, before she continued, "You've both been such disgusting little sluts. Honestly, why would you do such a thing? And think you could get away with it? Disgraceful. I have never been so disappointed in you in all my life."

"We love each other." Polly whimpered, "We need each other."

"Oh, my poor babies. You really are confused, aren't you?" Alice said mockingly, before adding, "Clearly you need to be taught a lesson. And I'm just the one to do it. Sadly I can't truly punish you, at least not without waking your father, but I'm going to try and at least make a start. So tell me, whose idea was it to perform such revolting acts of sin upon each other?"

"Me." Betty said without hesitation, before Polly could try and take the fall for her.

"I see..." Alice said coldly, before a wide grin crossed her face, "That should make things easier..."

Alice started slowly taking off her clothes, careful to keep her face neutral to hide the fact that she was incredibly unsure about this, and was half expecting her daughters to freak out. If they did, she was prepared to blackmail them into sex, but she was really happy when it didn't come to that. Thankfully they just seemed both confused, and then amazed, instead of horrified, and then disgusted. Or maybe it would've been better if it had been the latter? It might have shocked Alice out of these absurd feelings she was having. Of course, it was her little girls who were responsible for that. They were the ones committing incest, and making it look so damn good, that poor Alice just couldn't help herself.

First, she was unable to resist touching herself to the obscene display, then she just had to join in. Because although all she'd really done was rub herself through her clothes, and eventually slid her hand into her pyjamas, Alice had known it wouldn't be as satisfying as actually having someone touch her. And instead of waking her husband up for sex, like she should have done at the very least, Alice couldn't resist getting naked and crawling onto the bed until her lips were inches away from Polly's. She even pretended she was going to kiss her for a moment, but instead did something so much worse. Namely pushing Polly down onto her back, and then slowly lowering herself downwards onto that beautiful face of hers.

Throughout this obscene betrayal of her duties as mother Alice was expecting her girls to rightfully rebel against the obscene show they were getting, at the very least one of them should have protested when it became clear what their parent was about to inflict upon one of them. However instead, they stayed silent, and then to make matters worse, Polly didn't hesitate to lick her Mom's pussy. Oh God, the little slut even reached out to grab her Mommy's butt and pull Alice's cunt firmly down onto her face, so she could more thoroughly lick the hole which she had once been pushed out of. And the surrounding area, easily doing better than her father ever had. Oh God, this was so wrong, and God help her, Alice loved every second of it.

Initially she closed her eyes as she just focused on the incredible pleasure that Polly's talented little tongue was giving her, and the fact that she was sitting upon the face of her pregnant daughter, while her grandchildren were almost fully formed inside that big pregnant belly. Then Alice opened her eyes and turned to Betty, the youngest daughter watching in awe as the oldest daughter received the privilege of the mother sat on her face, her eyes constantly drifting back and forth between that sight, and Alice's eyes. Which for better or for worse, increased Alice's enjoyment, so for a few long seconds she allowed it. However, there was something that would increase her enjoyment even more, so eventually she grabbed hold of Betty's hair and pulled her forward so she could growl directly into her face.

"Are you ready for the first part of your punishment, you little slut?" Alice spat, and then prompted when Betty hesitated, "Yes Mommy!"

"Yes Mommy." Betty parroted nervously.

"Then eat my ass." Alice growled, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, tongue Mommy's butt, while your big sister eats Mommy's pussy."

"Yes Mommy." Betty parroted again, this time with a little smile.

Betty couldn't believe this was happening. Once they were discovered she thought that was it, their lives would be over. Maybe their parents would literally kill them, or at best, send them to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, which was basically the same thing. Especially given that they had been discovered by their mother, who for the most part was harder to reason with than their father. Bizarrely, it seemed that things were going to be okay, in away the Betty could have never, ever guessed. Literally not in her wildest dreams. Mostly because she never considered her Mom to be an option. But wow, her Mommy was way hotter then she thought, and suddenly, like with Polly, a light had been switched on. A twisted, terrible light, which made her eager to become a literal mother fucker.

So as soon as she had permission Betty was quick to position herself behind the woman who gave her life, and get to work worshiping her backside. She started out much slower than perhaps her Mommy was expecting, but she didn't get any complaints as she literally became an ass kisser. As she pressed her lips to her Mom's right ass cheek, and then the left, going back and forth between them for a little while, before spreading those cheeks and sliding her tongue slowly up that butt crack. Her Mommy's butt crack! Oh God, this was so twisted. And for better or for worse, Betty loved every second of it, just like she loved fucking her own sister, and the fact that her own sister was now joining her in fucking their own mother.

At least in this moment Polly definitely had the better part of the deal, Betty finding herself wanting to know what it was like to taste their Mom's pussy. However having to give a rim job to a beautiful older woman was hardly a punishment. In fact, Betty had been meaning to suggest doing this with Polly, and if it was anything like this she'd be happy to do it, not only to her sister, but to her mother again too. As many times as the other women wanted. Oh yes, she would happily become a butt munching little slut for her sister and Mommy. Admittedly, the taste couldn't compare to that of pussy, but what made up for it was the sheer nastiness of what she was doing, and the thought of it, allowing Betty to relax and to start dishing out an even more passionate ass munching.

Especially when she was ordered too. Oh yes, at first she just teased her mother by sliding her tongue up and down that butt crack, however it wasn't long after that she honed in on her Mom's back door and lingered on it for quite a while. Then she started getting encouragement, first in the form of a hand reaching back and stroking her hair, and then verbal encouragement. The first thing had her swirling her tongue around her Mommy's back hole as well as simply up and down, while the verbal encouragement had her pushing her tongue into that forbidden hole. Betty even got disturbingly far into it, suggesting that her tongue was far from the first thing to penetrate a hole which should be absolutely off-limits. Which made her wonder exactly what, and who, might have done that to the uptight Alice Cooper.

Alice hadn't had anyone touch her back there since her daughters were born, making this moment kind of ironic. She also hadn't realized how much she missed it, until it actually happened again, although in this case, it had the added bonus of being her sweet Betty doing it. Which almost made her wish she hadn't stopped. That she hadn't married a man so against that kind of play. Or find a way to indulge on her own time, either by cheating on her husband, or just using a toy. Because in her youth she had been something of a slut, and regularly took it up the butt whenever she was in a certain mood. Although even back then she hadn't done something as obscene as having an all-girl threesome, and certainly not committed incest. And this unspeakable act was a combination of the two.

Which should have been incredibly off-putting, but it was exactly the opposite. Oh God, the fact she was sitting on her oldest daughter's face, Polly not hesitating to lick her pussy, while her youngest daughter ate her ass was truly mind blowing. Especially as they were so good at it. Alice didn't even have to tell them what to do. Not that it stopped her. No, she was constantly giving them encouragement, and inevitably ordering them to make her cum. Something she might normally wait for, but now she couldn't. She just couldn't. She needed to cum, because that desire on top of everything else was just too much for her to take. Oh God, what were her little girls doing to her? Why did it have to feel so good? Why couldn't she stop? All these questions and more echoed in her mind, even as she begged for more.

"Fuck me! Oooooooooooooh fuck me you little incestuous sluts! Mmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, tongue Mommy! Tongue Mommy's holes you little dyke whores! Prove just how fucking twisted you are!" Alice moaned as quietly as she possibly could, which wasn't very at that point. And she continued moaning like that over and over again, until she couldn't take it anymore, and started begging, "Now make me cum! Mmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, make Mommy cum! Fuck Mommy, tongue fuck Mommy you bitches! Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, eat me, eat my pussy, mmmmmmmmmmmm, eat my ass, ah fuck, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME! Ah fuck! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, oh yesssssssssssssssss!"

Showing more restraint than their mother the younger Cooper girls kept Alice on edge for what felt like an eternity. Well, more accurately Polly kept her on the edge for what felt an eternity. Betty surprisingly showed her more mercy, as while she did grin into her ass hole and spent a few long minutes teasing that back door after Alice had made it clear she wanted more, Betty didn't wait that long to shove her tongue up her mother's butt, like a good girl. Although even with Polly eventually she shoved her tongue inside her Mom's pussy, instantly triggering the most powerful climax of Alice's whole life. Easily a thousand times better than whatever her husband had ever given her, or anyone else for that matter.

For a few long seconds Alice simply enjoyed the ecstasy echoing through her body, especially as that almighty climax was followed by another, and another, and another, her baby girls working together to make sure there Mommy got as much pleasure as possible. Which would have probably been the case if she had continued doing nothing, but Alice just couldn't help herself, and out of sheer instinct, she started grinding her cunt down onto Polly's pretty little face. She also reached back to grab Betty's head with both hands nice and firmly so she could shove her pretty little face as deep into her ass as it could go. Which probably made it difficult for her daughters to breathe, but that didn't matter to Alice in that moment. Because they didn't need to breathe. They didn't need to do anything except eat their Mommy's pussy and ass like the good little incestuous bitches they were.

Polly couldn't believe this was actually happening. Any of it really. Somehow she had gone from being seduced by her sister, to having a threesome with her, and their Mom. Which should have really been a step too far. But Polly could have easily protested when her mother was crawling over her body, and lowering her cunt down to her face, but she hadn't. No, she hadn't even hesitated to lick the pussy placed in front of her, and she instantly loved the taste. Loved the taste of her own mother's pussy, almost as she loved the taste of her sister's! Oh God, she really was an incestuous slut, with an insatiable lust for her family members. Or at least the female ones.

For a while she was perfectly content with lapping away at the tasty treat in front of her, almost forgetting exactly what she was doing, apart from the nearly constant encouragement she got from the older blonde. Then she was making her cum. Making her own mother cum in her mouth, and all over her face, bringing Polly to a whole new level of debauchery. Especially because she loved that taste. The taste of her own Mommy's girl cum, which she loved even more than her Mom's regular pussy cream. And thanks to Betty, she was able to swallow the majority of it, at least during that first climax. She wasn't so lucky after that, especially as her mother started grinding down onto her face, but she continued doing her best. 

That included shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into the hole she was once pushed out of, and tongue fucking her own mother. And when she could no longer do that, hammer her Mommy's clit with her tongue, and hold her mouth open, so she could still swallow some of that precious liquid. Although, just like with Betty, Polly love the feeling of having her face drenched with cum, as it truly made her feel like a lesbian slut. A slutty little incestuous lesbian whore! Oh yes, she was her little sister's and Mommy's slutty little incestuous lesbian whore! Something which echoed in her mind as her Mommy brutally fucked her face, and the face of her sister, until Polly thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. But that was fine, because all she could smell, see or taste in that moment was an incestuous heaven, and she was sure that Betty felt the same way.

Luckily for both of the Cooper sisters, just before they were about to pass out their mother pulled Betty's face out of her butt, and then lifted herself off of Polly's face. The older blonde then gave the younger ones a few long seconds to catch their breath, before she shoving them both together, making her daughter's taste her holes on each other's lips and tongues. Something that Betty and Polly did really, really eagerly, before simultaneously looking at their mother. There was an awkward pause, before their Mom leaned down to kiss them both in turn, another thing that Betty and Polly welcomed. They then continued kissing for what felt an eternity, before smiling together. Polly wasn't sure what this meant for the future, but she couldn't help hope that it meant even more incestuous lesbian fun for the Cooper girls.


End file.
